yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Wallpaper Guide
During the game, you will find that you receive wallpapers for your *real* computer when certain events are triggered. Here is a list of the current possible wallpapers that you can unlock. There are currently 115 wallpapers available to unlock. The wallpapers will be displayed by number listed on the game and will have the details about where they're found next to them. pc yumegamen 03-1.png|'#2' - After first clicking on the Picture icon in the Tools section on your computer Pc yumegamen 03-2.png|'#3' Pc yumegamen 03-3.png|'#4' - When you first enter the Hand Hub from Marijuana Goddess World Pc yumegamen 03-4.png|'#5' - When you activate the Buddha Rave event in Marijuana Goddess World Pc yumegamen 03-5.png|'#6' Pc yumegamen 03-6.png|'#7' - When you interact with the painting of the same image in the Art Gallery Pc yumegamen 03-7.png|'#8' - When you interact with the painting of the same image in the Art Gallery Pc yumegamen 03-8.png|'#9' - When you see the same image on your real TV screen Pc yumegamen 03-9.png|'#10' Pc yumegamen 03-10.png|'#11' Pc yumegamen 03-11.png|'#12' - After going to the "Green Monster Party" in Garden World Pc yumegamen 03-12.png|'#13' Pc yumegamen 03-13.png|'#14' Pc yumegamen 03-14.png|'#15' Pc yumegamen 03-15.png|'#16' Pc yumegamen 03-16.png|'#17' Pc yumegamen 03-17.png|'#18' Pc yumegamen 03-18.png|'#19' Pc yumegamen 03-19.png|'#20' - When triggering Odorika's full screen dance event Pc yumegamen 03-20.png|'#21' Pc yumegamen 03-21.png|'#22' - When encountering them when the submarine is not open Pc yumegamen 03-22.png|'#23' - After encountering the pregnant woman Pc yumegamen 03-23.png|'#24' Pc yumegamen 03-24.png|'#25' Pc yumegamen 03-25.png|'#26' - After chain-sawing the aardvark's back to get into Space Pc yumegamen 03-26.png|'#27' Pc yumegamen 03-27.png|#28 - After using the Fairy effect on the Jellyfish Boy Pc yumegamen 03-28.png|'#29' - After entering the first painting you see in the Art Gallery after going through the easel Pc yumegamen 03-29.png|'#30' Pc yumegamen 03-30.png|'#31' pc yumegamen 03-31.png|'#32' - After interacting with Cripple-Tan Pc yumegamen 03-32.png|'#33' Pc yumegamen 03-33.png|'#34' Pc yumegamen 03-34.png|'#35' - After getting the Police effect Pc yumegamen 03-35.png|'#36' - After getting the Spring effect Pc yumegamen 03-36.png|'#37' Pc yumegamen 03-37.png|'#38' pc yumegamen 03-38.png|'#39' Pc yumegamen 03-39.png|'#40' pc yumegamen 03-40.png|'#41' Pc yumegamen 03-41.png|'#42' Pc yumegamen 03-42.png|'#43' Pc yumegamen 03-43.png|'#44' Pc yumegamen 03-44.png|'#45' pc yumegamen 03-45.png|'#46' - After going through the dungeon in the Underwater Amusement Park Pc yumegamen 03-46.png|'#47' Pc yumegamen 03-47.png|'#48' Pc yumegamen 03-48.png|'#49' Pc yumegamen 03-49.png|'#50' Pc yumegamen 03-50.png|'#51' Pc yumegamen 03-51.png|'#52' Pc yumegamen 03-52.png|'#53' Pc yumegamen 03-53.png|'#54' Pc yumegamen 03-54.png|'#55' Pc yumegamen 03-55.png|'#56' - After completing ↑V↑ mini-game pc yumegamen 03-56.png|'#57' pc yumegamen 03-57.png|'#58' pc yumegamen 03-58.png|'#59' pc yumegamen 03-59.png|'#60' pc yumegamen 03-60.png|'#61' pc yumegamen 03-61.png|'#62' pc yumegamen 03-62.png|'#63' pc yumegamen 03-63.png|'#64' pc yumegamen 03-64.png|'#65' pc yumegamen 03-65.png|'#66' pc yumegamen 03-66.png|'#67' pc yumegamen 03-67.png|'#68' pc yumegamen 03-68.png|'#69' pc yumegamen 03-69.png|'#70' pc yumegamen 03-70.png|'#71' pc yumegamen 03-71.png|'#72' pc yumegamen 03-72.png|'#73' pc yumegamen 03-73.png|'#74' pc yumegamen 03-74.png|'#75' pc yumegamen 03-75.png|'#76' pc yumegamen 03-76.png|'#77' pc yumegamen 03-77.png|'#78' pc yumegamen 03-78.png|'#79' pc yumegamen 03-79.png|'#80' pc yumegamen 03-80.png|'#81' pc yumegamen 03-81.png|'#82' pc yumegamen 03-82.png|'#83' pc yumegamen 03-83.png|'#84' pc yumegamen 03-84.png|'#85' pc yumegamen 03-85.png|'#86' - After getting the Penguin effect pc yumegamen 03-86.png|'#87' pc yumegamen 03-87.png|'#88' pc yumegamen 03-88.png|'#89' pc yumegamen 03-89.png|'#90' - After getting the Child effect pc yumegamen 03-90.png|'#91' pc yumegamen 03-91.png|'#92' pc yumegamen 03-92.png|'#93'